There is a continuing need for a readily available, easy to use specialty type of certified mailer type business form that provides all of the Post Office approved components necessary to complete a certified mailing in a self-help, kiosk-style, environment. The forms components necessary to complete a certified mailing vary according to circumstance and individual preference, but to include all components the form should include, at a minimum: a Domestic Return Receipt post card (PS form 3811), a certified mail label, and a proof of mailing receipt. While several certified mailer forms providing these components are available, those forms are either standard forms available from the Post Office (which must be filled out by hand or typed), or custom forms which require pre-printing return addresses on the return post card, multiple passes through a printer, or complex post-printing assembly.
One of the known certified mail forms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,393 to Walz. The Walz '393 patent shows a multi-part mailing form suitable for use in a certified mail application. That form, however, is constructed of two superimposed sheets bonded with by a adhesive/release agent combination. Moreover, the return post card provided by the Walz '393 construction must either have the return address pre-printed on the back side of the form, or be run through the printer twice (called a duplex printing operation). U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,210 to Walz discloses another type of special service mail form, but like the form of the '393 patent, this form also requires duplex printing or pre-printing of return address information on the back side of the form. Given the two-sided nature of these forms, neither is well suited to the self-service kiosk environment.
Although not particularly directed to the self-serve, kiosk environment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,622 to Fabel discloses a single sided special service mail form. Like the Walz '393 form, this Fabel '622 utilizes the superimposed sheet construction. The Fabel '622 form differs from the Walz '393 construction in that it utilizes a fold over construction. Specifically, once the Fabel '622 form is printed, the a portion of the top sheet is removed and folded about a pre-disposed fold line to create the return post card receipt. Given the instantaneous bonding that occurs when the adhesive comes into contact during folding, misalignment can render the Fabel '622 form unusable. Thus, the Fabel '622 patent teaches the use of a pre-formed fold line in combination with an gap in the adhesive around the fold line to reduce the risk of waste caused by misalignment. This adhesive gap, however, degrades the quality of the post card ultimately formed as the front and back plies of the card thus created do not adhere in the area immediately adjacent the fold line.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple but effective certified mailer type business form which can be printed in a self-serve kiosk that avoids the need for pre-printing return address information without requiring multiple passes through a printer or complex post-printing assembly. It is also an object of the present inventions to provide an improved multiple function certified mail form which is inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a special service mail form is provided which comprises a sheet of paper having front and back surfaces, a first line of weakness dividing said sheet of paper into a first and second section, said first section including a detachable return post card having printed indicia on the front surface of the sheet, an area to receive a return address label on the back surface of the sheet, second and third lines of weakness defining tear off margin areas on said return post card, adhesive applied to the back surface of the sheet in the post card tear off margin areas, and removable backing sheets applied to adhesive applied to the back surface of the sheet in the post card tear off margin areas, the second section of said sheet of paper having at least two detachable labels which are detachable from remainder of said second section, each of said detachable labels having an adhesive backing, a backing sheet having a front surface coated with a release agent, said front surface of said backing sheet being removably secured to said adhesive backing applied to select portions of said sheet of paper.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the special service mail form further includes an additional line of weakness defining a detachable mailer receipt suitable for use as a Post Office proof of mailing receipt.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.